Frozen 2
by ReturnOfTheAusllyandJelsa13
Summary: Anna has recovered from her frozen heart. But Dark Elsa, Delsa and Dark Anna, Danna, has a plan to ruin Arendelle. Elsa, and Anna travel into Shadow Arendelle to find themselves battling Delsa, Danna and Dristoff (Dark Kristoff)! Who or WHAT will win? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen 2

Hi! Here's chapter 1. Oh! The summary, first.

Anna has recovered from her frozen heart, but what happens when Elsa's dark side, Delsa, and Anna's dark side, Danna, come out from the shadows and start destroying their lives? Delsa has fire powers and Elsa has ice, so who will win?

Chapter 1 Danna

"Elsa, I'm falling!" Anna called to her sister. Anna is on the ice, slipping and sliding.

"Whoa, Anna, slow down!" Elsa yelled. Elsa made an ice chair so Anna can fall there. Anna fell onto the chair, the villagers laughing. Anna shot the villagers a dirty look.

"Anna, it's okay." Elsa giggled. Anna thanked her sister with a smile. "You're welcome." Elsa smiled back.

"Can you make another ice castle?" A little girl asked as she approached Elsa. "Do you want it?" Elsa asked. The girl nodded shyly.

"Alright. Everyone, please leave this area! You may come back later or you can stay and watch." Elsa announced. Some villagers moved out of the way, and some villagers headed back home.

"So, where do you want it?" Elsa asked. The girl pointed near a house, which probably is her house. "Everyone that's around here, please leave!" Elsa said again. Elsa started when all the people were gone around the area.

"Draw a picture, so I can create it!" Elsa said. The girl handed Elsa a paper with an incredible castle on it. "Okay." Elsa raised her hands and the castle slowly formed. "Whoa!" The girl squealed. She opened the huge snow door.

"Would you like a pet?" Elsa asked. "Yes!" The girl said. Elsa made a snow cat for the girl. "Wow! It's so cute! Hi! I'm Danna." The girl smiled.

"I'm Elsa, this is Anna." Elsa introduced. Danna looked around, and said, "I got to go now. Thanks for the castle." Danna ran off into an alley way. Elsa followed. Danna tapped the wall and black air came from a wall. Danna sunk into the wall.

"Wait-Danna? As in… Dark Anna? Where's Delsa?" Elsa whispered. She hurried back into the castle. _This is not good._ Elsa thought. "You're back!" Anna yelled to Elsa. "Yes, I know." Elsa ignored Anna and ran into the castle.

"Elsa!" Anna followed Elsa. "Anna, do me a favour." Elsa said. "What?" Anna asked. "Gather all the villagers into the castle. Lock the doors. I promise you'll be fine." Elsa replied, heading into the castle.

"Everyone! By the queen's orders, everyone come into the castle!" Anna shouted. The villagers had confused looks on their faces, so did Anna. "Anna? What are you doing? We like the outside!" Kristoff, Olaf and Sven said. Well, Sven snorted.

"Just come with me. I don't know what's happening, but Elsa told me to do this." Anna dragged Kristoff, who dragged Sven, who dragged Olaf into the castle. "C'mon!" Anna pulled harder, just enough to heave the trio into the castle. They collapsed dead on the floor. Thousands of villagers stormed in.

"Elsa!" Anna raced to Elsa, who was sitting on her throne, creating ice everywhere. "Anna! Do you have everybody?" Elsa asked. Anna ran her eyes across the crowd of villagers. "I guess…" Anna muttered. "Good. Now lock the gates." Elsa created more ice. To calm everyone down, she made an ice rink.

"People, skate. I'll pick 4 of the family's greatest honours, and they may come up. Let's see, Kristoff, Jen, Kevin and Mari. Anna, you may come as well." Elsa motioned to the people to come. But only Kristoff and Anna arrived.

"Where's Jen, Kevin and Mari?" Elsa asked. "I don't know." Anna said.

"Does anyone know where Jen, Kevin and Mari are?" Elsa called out. A couple of hands went up in the air. "I seen them outside being dragged by two women and one man dressed in purple and black." A man called out.

"Delsa. Danna." Elsa whispered. "And Dristoff." "Who's that?" Kristoff asked. "Dark Me, Dark Anna and Dark You." Elsa explained to Kristoff. "Whoa." Kristoff said.

"And Danna came to ask for an ice castle. I can't believe I made her one." Elsa sobbed.

"It's okay. We'll put an end to the shadow world." Anna smirked evilly.

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** **there! Thanks for 2 reviews! But I decided to continue this story. Long chapter this time!**

Chapter 2 The Plans

_Previously on Frozen 2_

"And Danna came to ask for an ice castle. I can't believe I made her one." Elsa sobbed.

"It's okay. We'll put an end to the shadow world." Anna smirked evilly.

_Now on Frozen 2_

Chapter 2 The Plans

"Anna, what do you mean?" Elsa asked, drying her tears on a snow tissue.

"I've got a plan. Follow me!" Anna motioned for the three to follow her into her room.

"So, when you were talking about Delsa, what power does she have?" Anna asked Elsa.

"I suppose... Fire." Elsa whispered the last part.

"Oh no. Arendelle's in big, big, big, big, BIG trouble!" Kristoff said.

"Don't we know that already?" Anna pointed out. "Elsa can't protect us. If she can't protect Arendelle, then we'll have to fire her up!"

"Anna, I don't know about this." Elsa said. "I'm ice, she's fire and obviously fire beats ice."

"Well, I'm not ice!" Anna said, happily. Elsa's eyes grew big.

"YOU HAVE A POWER?" Elsa shrieked, ice growing in the corners of the room.

"Chillax, my power's like yours." Anna said.

"You have... water?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. See?" Anna whipped her hand and nothing happened. Elsa chuckled.

"You don't have water powers." Elsa laughed.

"Hm. It must've been a dream." Anna tapped her chin. "Anyone else got a plan?"

"We'll go in!" Kristoff stood from his chair. Elsa spit her own spit out. Anna laughed. Olaf... well, Olaf was tickling Sven.

"Are you serious?" Elsa giggled. As soon as she saw Kristoff's serious face, she stopped giggling.

"I am serious." He said.

"So, we'll do what we must. Go into the Shadow Realm." Anna said, bravely.

* * *

While in the Shadow Palace, Delsa and Danna are making a plan as well.

"We'll just go in. Simple as pie. The ice castle she made for me is ready to be burned." Danna told Delsa.

"No. We'll burn Arendelle instead. The ice castle is for you to seal." Delsa said.

"Then our plan is complete, Delsa." Danna said.

* * *

It is the next day. Arendelle's sun shines brightly, but in Shadowdelle, the moon takes place of the nocturnal living beings. Elsa and Anna get ready to go.

"Kristoff? Are you coming?" Anna asked into Kristoff's doorknob. She heard a muffled sound that sounded like 'Help!', so Anna went in. She saw a woman dressed in black, putting her hands over Kristoff's mouth. She peaked at Anna, then jumped out the window with Kristoff. Anna was so angry, she jumped out the window, but she missed the roof. Anna landed on the concrete floor, bruised and bloody. Elsa ran to Anna's rescue.

"Anna!" She cried and sat with Anna. "What happened?"

"Kristoff... Delsa or Danna... captured... window." Anna's eyelids closed.

"No! Anna! No!" Elsa shouted. She cried on Anna's forehead. "Anna..." Then, Elsa touched Anna's cheeks. There was blood coming out of a small hole. Elsa touched Anna's other cheek. There was blood too! Elsa gasped. Beside Anna's face, was a small spear with a black SR on it.

The war has begun.

* * *

**So, how do you like it so far? Keep R&R! I appreciate reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. THIS isn't an update, but I'm just having a short writer's block. Maybe just for 5-7 days. I don't know, because I'm not in the happiest mood right now. Because my sister just punched me in the face. I can barely see... So thx. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Yay! Chapter 3 is up! Anyways, enjoy the story and hopefully I can finish this story soon (Not that this story is close to an end...)! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Annoy

It has been 2 weeks since the Shadow Realm and Arendelle started war. Anna is still in the hospital.

"Nurse Jane, will she be alright?" Elsa asked the royal nurse. Nurse Jane shook her head.

"She will be alright, but will still continue to suffer the memory. If there was a way to solve her memory..." Nurse Jane tapped her chin.

"The Trolls." Elsa whispered.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Jane asked.

"The Trolls!" Elsa said, a bit loudly this time. "I need to get the Trolls!" She ran out the hospital and hopped on her horse, Icicle.

"C'mon, Icicle, move it! To the Trolls!" Elsa and Icicle ran off, faster than the wind.

At the Trolls, Gramps Troll **(I forgot what he was called!)** came up to Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need you to come to the Palace and erase Anna's memory a second time. Hurry!" Elsa didn't take no as an answer, but Gramps Troll said something horrifying.

"It is not possible." Gramps Troll said.

"Why?" Elsa wondered.

"You see, we, trolls, can only do one favour for a person or family. I already erased Anna's memory, and I was the only troll that didn't have the people yet. That's when you guys came along. I lied to Kristoff and Anna. Yes, I would of made Anna better, but I served for her already. I am no use to this family. All the adult trolls got sucked away from the Shadow Realm, not I. Younglings cannot do a favour if they're not adult. But once a troll reaches the adult age, they get sucked away. So I cannot do. Anything, but you can. You can stop this war. You can end this whole thing. You are Queen Elsa!" Gramps Troll explained.

"You're right. I'm Queen Elsa and I can stop this thing. Thank you, Gramps Troll." Elsa hopped onto her horse again and headed towards the castle.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**So... this chapter was VERY short, but important to the story. Let Gramps Troll's words echo through your mind. Lock them inside. And finally...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
...**

**...**

**...**

**Wait until the next chapter...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I know, I'm weird. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TA-DA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! I finally updated! YAY! So last chapter I wrote... Let Gramps Troll's words echo through your mind. Lock them inside and... wait till the next chapter. Or something like that. Anyways, tight schedule here, but I might be able to squeeze in a little filler chapter here and maybe another one next chapter. :) C'mon! Just be happy I updated. If I didn't finish my homework on time, I wouldn't even be on here! Anyways... Enjoy! Lots of questions will be answered in these few chapters! But not in this chapter. Now... On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4... Anna's Memory... Scale from 1-10 it's a...

Icicle trotted back to the castle and let Elsa hop off. "Thanks, boy." Elsa patted Icicle's ears. She slipped into the castle.

"Ah, Queen Elsa, you're here. We have information about Anna." Nurse Jane greeted. Elsa hung up her new blue cape **(The purple one flew away...) **and headed towards the hospital room.

"Is it good news or bad news?" Elsa asked. Nurse Jane shook her head.

"Both. The good news is that Anna is okay and still alive. I have two bad news. Are you ready?" Nurse Jane wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Yes. Anytime." Elsa said. Icicles began to form around the castle.

"Queen Elsa, I can tell you are very worried. But don't be worried. You and Anna will still be okay." Nurse Jane saw the ice and snow falling from the ceiling.

"Right." Elsa took a deep breath and muttered, "Think of Anna. Conceal, don't feel." The snow and ice melted into sunshine and freshness.

"The bad news is that Anna may have ear situations, such as loss of hearing. So you should speak pretty loud around her. The bad-bad news is that Anna-" Nurse Jane began, but Elsa ran into Anna's room. Anna woke up and was reading a book.

"ANNA! YOU'RE OKAY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Elsa hugged her sister. Anna dropped her book.

"Heh. Thanks... but I have one question..." Anna said confusingly.

"Yes? What? Of course..." Elsa started.

"Wait- Who are you?" Anna asked. Elsa stared at Anna in disbelief. Her own sister doesn't remember her.

"...not." Elsa finished. She collapsed in tears on the floor.

* * *

**OOOOOHHHH! DRAMA! Sorry for such a short chapter. I want you to think...**

**1. What will Elsa do?**

**2. What about their plan?**

**3. Who took Kristoff?**

**4. What did they want with Kristoff?**

**5. Where is Kristoff?**

**I know... lots of questions. But, keep up the great support! See ya next time (probably later today or sometime else)! **


End file.
